


He Loves Me

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Childhood, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, Flowers, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Season/Series 02, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Grace smiles and darts away a few feet from him. She plucks a daisy and quickly returns to sitting next to him."Maybe you should try." She presents the flower to Danny. "You'll probably have better luck than I did."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny, "He loves me, he loves me not..." on fic_promptly: https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/239229.html?thread=9515389#cmt9515389

Grace is the one who introduces Danny to the game again. He remembers it from his childhood, the little girls or boys picking apart a daisy to know if their crush liked them.  
  
He finds her one day frowning at the plucked daisy in her hand that grew outside his front door. She turns when she finds him, and he can tell that she's been sniffling, and not because she's allergic to the flower.  
  
He sits down next to her on the front steps and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong, monkey?"  
  
Grace sighs with too much sadness for a 10-year-old. "There's this boy I like at school, Keahi." Danny nods. He remembers Grace mentioning him a few times. "But I don't think he likes me back. He's always talking to this other girl, Mele. And I tried the flower thing, and it said he doesn't love me." She hurls the stripped daisy several feet in front of her in disgust.  
  
Danny mashes a firm kiss to Grace's temple, which draws a giggle from her. "You know what I think, Grace? I think you're better off without this Keahi boy. If he can't see how wonderful and amazing you are, then he's clearly an idiot. And he obviously has no taste."  
  
Grace snorts and rolls her eyes, but she's grinning. "Of course you would say that, Danno."  
  
He rubs his hand up and down her shoulder. "Hey, I'm right."  
  
Grace smiles and darts away a few feet from him. She plucks a daisy and quickly returns to sitting next to him.  
  
"Maybe you should try." She presents the flower to Danny. "You'll probably have better luck than I did."  
  
Danny blushes. "Grace... I... I don't like anyone."  
  
She gives him a knowing glare. "You like Uncle Steve."  
  
He wishes he could tell her that he doesn't like Steve in the flower game way, but Danny vowed to himself a long time ago that he would not lie to his daughter when he could avoid it.  
  
Besides, with that expectant expression on her face, he can tell that Grace wouldn't believe him. She's clearly wise beyond her years, and she knows Danny way too well.  
  
Danny takes the flower from her hand, and she gives him a light, hopeful smile. He swallows heavily and stares at the flower for a few seconds before he begins to remove the petals.  
  
"He loves me, he loves me not..."  
  
Danny knows that this little ritual doesn't really mean anything, but he feels his anticipation and nervousness build as he plays the game.  
  
Danny is stunned when he gets down to the final petal. He can't breathe, much less speak.  
  
Grace leans further into his shoulder. "He loves you! I knew it."  
  
Danny reverently plucks off the last petal. "He loves me," he whispers, as if saying it softly might make that wish come true.  
  
"Of course he does." Grace shakes her head in amusement. "I'm gonna go work on my science project. I love you, Danno." She stands up and starts to walk into the house.  
  
"Love you too, monkey."  
  
Grace grins and closes the door behind her. She seems cheered up after her sadness a few minutes ago.  
  
Danny stands up to follow her and lets the plucked daisy fall to the ground.  
  
_Steve loves me._  
  
He lets himself believe and hope and smiles to himself as he goes back into his house.


End file.
